Character families
This article focuses on the known relatives of all the characters in the Total Magical franchise. Alejandro *'Alejandro's father': According to Chris and his Total Drama Online profile, is a diplomat. This could explain Alejandro's great knowledge of other countries' cultures, and his ability to manipulate people by smooth-talking them. *'Alejandro's mother:' Mentioned by Alejandro in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better when he tells Bridgette that his mother "raised a gentleman." His mother was mentioned again in Sweden Sour when he offered Courtney a cookie and some advice that his mother gave him. Alejandro's mother was once again mentioned in Rapa Phooey!, when Alejandro shows Cody the sweets he got delivered as a reward for winning the challenge and states that he "does not have much of a sugar tooth" and that his mother told him he was sweet enough already. *'Alejandro's uncle, Julio:' Mentioned by Alejandro in The EX-Files. Alejandro claims that his uncle is a hypnotist and that he learned several of his uncle's hypnotism techniques, which he later used on Owen. *'Alejandro's brother, Carlos:' Alejandro reveals in African Lying Safari that he has a brother who is a professional soccer player. *'Alejandro's brother, José:' Alejandro mentions him in Hawaiian Punch, saying it would be an embarrassment to lose to Cody. He states, "My brother José will be compiling his insults already." Alejandro strongly dislikes his brother and is always teased or bullied by him. He says that "José always wins" and that José calls Alejandro "Al" because he knows that he hates it, revealing why he is angered every time someone calls him "Al." José also may be the reason why Alejandro is cold-hearted and antagonistic, due to José winning more than Alejandro and ridicules him for it. In Suckers Punched, Alejandro had to fight José. After José insults him and Heather, Alejandro gets angry and beats José, gaining a point for the Villainous Vultures. Alyssa *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed': Her adopted mother, father, and uncle respectively. Despite adopted, Alyssa's completely happily adopted and loves them dearly despite they used to be henchmen for Scar. In return the hyenas love their child and do anything to keep her happy, even if it means to stop chasing Erin because the girls are best friends. This is mostly due out of fear that Alyssa would never speak to them or love them again. Mention a couple of times in Erin's Total Magical and Realms. They first appeared in Total Drama during Phobia Factor to scare Erin, followed her halfway on Total Drama World Tour, and came back during Total Drama All-Stars. In Suckers Punched who Erin was originally going to fight but got beaten by Shelby instead. A few episodes later, they warn the villains of Mal threatening to kill Erin. Apollo *'Apollo's sister, Aristo': Apollo has a little sister name Aristo, who, according to Apollo, has the personality and hairstyle like Aria Blaze and Arioso Glaze aka the Anti-Toon version of Aria Blaze. This explains why Apollo has a crush on the girls because they remind him of his sister. *'Apollo's mother:' In Trump-lent Show, What a Feeling is his mom's favorite song. *'Apollo's great-grandfather, Phoebus:' Mention by Gard in Slum-umbra Party, he, along with Gard's great-grandfather, disappeared and has a daughter named Aphordite. *'Apollo's grandmother, Aphrodite' Coco *'Coco's father:' *'Coco's cousins:' In Clean and Tid-Diddly one of her cousin's a five gold and one silver medal winner in figure skating and a fan of Mike's persona, Svetlana. In From Scavenger Hunt to Popularity, Coco told Sylvia about her other cousin, Lora, getting a sunburn at a beach party and had to get her out of there. When she realized she said it out loud on TV, she apologized to her cousin. *'Coco's mother:' In It's a Hair Magix-Style she mention her mother always telling her "long beautiful hair and flipping it with a smile always makes you look pretty". Delilah and Desirah *'Sisters': Delilah and Desirah are sisters and witches, with Delilah as the oldest sister. While she teases her sister, she has a soft spot for her. *'Mother': Mention in Desirah's audition tape. *'Uncle': According to the sisters, they live with him while their mom's away. Delilah one time, during her anger fits, accidentally turned him into a frog. *'Uncle' Dipper and Mabel *'Twins:' Dipper and Mabel are twin brothers and sisters. *'Great Uncle, Stan:' Their great uncle who was mention several times in the series. Dusk *'Mother': Dusk said despite she loves both of them, she babies his brother, Cyrus. *'Brother, Cyrus': Dusk's brother who's in juvie. His mother babies him and tells Dusk he needs to be like him. Erin *'Bonkers D. Bobcat': Erin's toon father. In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, she talked to him on the phone about information on why the cops were after Duncan. According to her, he's overprotective and embarrasses her and still treats her like a kid. *'Miranda Wright': Erin's mother, who she called in The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt about Duncan. Gard *'Gard's sister, Jamille:' *'Gard's grandfather, Sherman:' He was the reason why Gard is into books and is super intelligent because he's grades were slipping back in school. He told Gard if he didn't get his grades up he takes his art supplies away and he couldn't go to any fun places. In Music of Friendship and Slum-umbra Party, his name is revealed to be Sherman and he doesn't remember his father's name after he disappeared. *'Gard's aunt:' In This Little Okami-san went Missing while making a present for Sylvia, he mentions his aunt is a jewelry designer. She was mentioned again in Slum-umbra Party along with her husband being a stay-home husband and Gard's father's sister. *'Gard's parents, Kris and Lana:' In Total Magic Realm Race Gard tells Selene and Sylvia about what he's parents are like. His mom's a florist and his dad's a music teacher. In Music of Friendship and Slum-umbra Party, their names are revealed to be Kris and Lana. *'Gard's uncle:' In Slum-umbra Party, like Hollie's uncle, he's a conductor who is the brother to Gard's father. He has a wife who's a stay-home wife. *'Gard's aunt and uncle:' In Slum-umbra Party, they are Gard's mother's siblings who the sister who runs a restaurant and the brother is an archeologist. *'Gard's grandmother:' In Slum-umbra Party, Gard revealed she died when he turned 13. Even though he misses her, he was happy she was not in pain anymore. *'Gard's great grandfather, William:' Gard's paternal great-grandfather and his grandfather, Sherman's, father. According to Gard, he disappeared along with a friend of his, who was Apollo's great-grandfather, and never returned. He was mentioned he looks just like Gard. Unknown to Gard, Willaim, an ally from Music of Friendship was really his long-lost great-grandfather, as a young teenager. Grace and Seiji *'Stepsiblings': Grace and Seiji have been stepsiblings since they were children. They were unsure of themselves being in a new family but soon Seiji helped her out and became close. Seiji is also overprotective of Grace especially when she got captured by Todd when he was a dragon. *'Grace's father' *'Grace's mother': According to her profile, Grace's mother walked out on them. *'Seiji's mother': According to his profile, Seiji's mother's widowed before marrying Grace's dad. *'Seiji's father': Since Seiji's mother's a widowed, it is revealed Seiji's father died before his mom married Grace's dad. It is unknown what he died of. Hank *'Hank's cousin:' Mentioned by Hank saying he's cousins name Malina but he calls her Mal. She's also a silver-medal Olympic diver. Hollie *'Hollie's uncle:' Hollie reveals in Addams Family Décor Party, that she has an uncle who is a conductor. *'Hollie's brothers:' Hollie mentions she has brothers being one oldest and one youngest, revealing she's a middle child in her family. J.Z. *'J.Z.'s mother:' According to J.Z.'s profile, she ignored him all his life. He mentioned his mother had an "interesting" way of naming him after he was born. He also mention she and his father cut him off from his allowance. She grounded J.Z. for what he did on ETMA and send him to live with Zarina. She was fully seen in J.Z.'s dreams in Slum-umbra Party, coldly ignoring her son's model car. His mother has his hair color. *'J.Z.'s father:' According to J.Z.'s profile, he ignored his son all his life. He mention he cut him off from his allowance. Also he and his wife grounded J.Z. for what he did on ETMA and send him to live with Zarina. He was fully seen in J.Z.'s dreams in Slum-umbra Party, coldly ignoring his son's model car verbally. He has his son's eye color. *'J.Z.'s cousin, Zarina:' J.Z.'s cousin and closest friend. She's unaware he's evil and thinks of him as an actor. She audition for ETMR to be with him. *'J.Z.'s grandfather:' In Freaky Princess/Pauper Soul Switch he was a fan of Harry Houdini and became a "not so successful" magician. He taught J.Z. a few of his magic tricks. *'J.Z.'s uncle:' In Possibly Total So Not the Drama his uncle makes the spicest hot sauce that evil music plays when you open the lid. It is unknown if he's Zarina and Xander's father or their uncle as well. *'J.Z.'s cousin, Xander:' Seen in Zarina's audition tape. It seems Xander doesn't have a good relationship with J.Z. and was the only family member to know he's evil. He tries to tell Zarina J.Z.'s evil but she doesn't believe him even when he called J.Z.'s cellphone. Unlike his family, he treats Zarina fairly by being the older brother and role model. Kaylie *'Kaylie's brother, Kyle:' In Cos-play Magi-play, while waiting for the contestants, Kaylie was talking to her brother, Kyle, on her IPad. He resembles Spencer Reid in both appearance, only with dirty blonde hair and light green eyes, and personality. *'Kaylie's grandfather': Kaylie's grandfather who was once a famous actor and mentioned he had privacy and never had an agent to help him. He gets annoyed by the fact Kaylie does not get a chance of a normal life, showing he's more understanding about his granddaughter's feelings and thoughts. He sounds a bit Scottish, impersonating Bill Thompson. Kotone *'Kotone's sister, Mikoto:' In Truth or Laser Shark, it is revealed that Kotone needs the money prize to cure her sister, who is sick. Leviticus and Jericho *'Brothers': Leviticus and Jericho are twin brothers who do not get along because they were on different sides. Jericho did mention while he and Levi were falling from the cyclone in To the World of Topsiez that he was one in a million brother. Levi ask if that was true or sarcasm which Jericho answered both, but at least it was honest. Levi adds whenever he tried to reform people, Jericho ruins the moments like Amy and Sugar. In other words, they get along compared Amy and Samey but least compared to Delilah and Desirah. Megumi *'Megumi's father:' According to her bio, her father abandoned her and her mother when she was younger. *'Megumi's aunt:' Megumi reveals in Can't Help Falling in Louvre, that she has an aunt who is a fashion designer and taught her her skills. Mike *'Selene:' Adopted sister, but treat each other like real brother and sister. It is revealed that Mike and Selene were father and daughter in another world and another time, Harmonia. *'Wataru:' It is revealed Wataru is Mike's son from Harmonia before he was turned into a dragon fairy mascot for Selene to become Cure Season. Now he turns into a human again and is now posing as Mike's "twin" brother who's claims they never saw him because he was working at Niagara Falls during the events of Revenge of the Island and All-Stars. Pasticcio and Serenata *'Twin sisters': Pasticcio and Serenata are twins. It is unknown which one's the older or youngest. While annoyed by her twin's girly and ditzy nature, Pasticcio loves Serenata. *'Parents': In Total Magical: Rubeus and Saphyra, their parents wanted to name them after music when they were born. Their father wanted to their names to sound alike but their mother said it was redundant, which Sammy can agree, and decided to named them Pasticcio and Serenata. Raito *'Raito's father:' Heard on his audition tape that he should use the "family business" to get into St. Marie Acadmey which Raito refuses. When Raito's secret was discovered by Selene, Seiji, and Todd, he got worried he's dad's going to ground him for life. *'Raito's mother:' Mention on his audition tape by Raito's little sister, Kuki. It's possible that she's not a good cook as Kuki was eating something that was not food. *'Raito's sister, Kuki:' Raito's youngest sister. First appeared in his audition tape when she was eating something that was not food. *'Raito's brother, Kai:' Raito's baby brother who was messing with the camera Raito was using for his audition tape. Richard and Robbie *'Twin brother:' *'Richard and Robbie's father:' Selene *'Mike:' adopted brother, but treat each other like real brother and sister. It is revealed that Mike was her father during her old life in Harmonia. *'Zoey:' It is revealed Zoey was her mother in Harmonia. Now Selene sees her as an older sister figure, "sissy" as she calls her. *'Wataru:' Her real brother and fairy mascot/partner. According to Selene and Cameron, Raven and Artemis' personalities are from Wataru which was why she was close to them as a child, they remind her of her brother despite her memories were fuzzy. Selene's supportive to Wataru's relationship with Ella. They also both disobedient and mischievous which got them in trouble as children in Harmonia. Skullgal *'Jack Skellington': Skullgal's brother. *'Wing': Skullgal's niece. Shana and Shane *'Twins:' Shane and Shana are twins, but Shane is the oldest twin, while Shana is the youngest twin. *'Shana and Shane's father:' *'Shana and Shane's mother:' *'Shana and Shane's brother, Junichi:' *'Shana and Shane's sister, Naomi:' Stephanie *'Sister': Stephanie mentioned her sister being stuck up and is mean to her but they still love each other. Sylvia *'Sylvia's sister, Mandelina:' *'Sylvia's mother:' According to My Little Cutie Talent Workers, her mother was a pastry chef and taught her how to bake sweets. She even said that her mom went to St. Marie Academy when she was young. She went to the Canadian branch for two years, Japan for a year, and then France for the rest of the years until graduation in Heating the Bakery. In Epic Cartoon Wasteland Finale Ever!, it was revealed her parents own a flower and bakery shop. *'Sylvia's father:' A fan of westerns especially John Wayne, revealed in The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, because Sylvia's a fan of pretty cures especially the cowgirl cures called the Bomber Girls Pretty Cure to fit her dad's taste in westerns. In Epic Cartoon Wasteland Finale Ever!, it was revealed her parents own a flower and bakery shop. *'Sylvia's uncle:' Sylvia told Coco and Hollie she has an uncle who's a psychiatrist. She also wondered if Mike was one of his clients. Tyler *'Tyler's father:' Only mentioned on Tyler's Total Drama Island profile. Tyler's father apparently is hooked up with major sports sponsors, which would explain the fancy athletic gear that Tyler has despite his lack of athletic skill. He is putting a lot of pressure on Tyler to win Total Drama Island, but is certain that his son will live up to the hype he's surrounded him in. Wataru *'Selene:' He and Selene are actually brother and sister from Harmonia and this world. He's now her dragon fairy partner. He loves and supports his sister, especially in cosplaying and anime. They, even Raven and Artemis, have a lot of things in common. *'Mike:' It is revealed Mike is his father from Harmonia. Right now, he's posing as not-so-identical but identical twin brother who had a summer job during the events of Revenge of the Island and All-Stars. *'Zoey:' It is revealed Zoey was his mother in Harmonia. Like Selene is close to Mike, Wataru's closer to Zoey but still Mike and Zoey loved their children equally. It was shown when Wataru wanted to be a test subject in the rocket the contestants built and when Delilah rode in it, Zoey pointed out that she was glad it wasn't him despite hoping Delilah was okay in Depression Impression. Wing *'Jack Skellington': Wing's father. *'Skullgal': Wing's aunt. Zoey *'Zoey's parents:' Only mentioned in her Total Drama Online profile. Zoey says her parents were proud of her when she brought home her first finger painting. *'Mike:'In another time and place, Harmonia, it is revealed Mike was her husband before they were reborn on Earth. This explains why they were an inseparable couple. *'Selene:' It is revealed Zoey is Selene's mother in another world, Harmonia, which also reveals she's mother nature where Selene got Dove. Now she's an older sister figure to Selene much to her happiness because she's been an only child all her life. *'Wataru:'Zoey is actually Wataru's mother in Harmonia. They are extremely close to each other, but Zoey loves both of her children equally. It was shown their close relationship in Depression Impression when she was worried about Wataru wanting to test the rocket built to cheer Tails up. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Non-contestants